In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting material (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage between the pair of electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is of a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, low power consumption, and the like. Further, the display device also has advantages in that it can be formed to be thin and lightweight, and has high response speed.
In a light-emitting element (e.g., an organic EL element) whose EL layer contains an organic compound as a light-emitting substance and is provided between a pair of electrodes, application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the organic compound having a light-emitting property is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic compound can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The formation ratio of S* to T* in the light-emitting element is 1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element including a compound emitting phosphorescence (phosphorescent compound) has higher light emission efficiency than a light-emitting element including a compound emitting fluorescence (fluorescent compound). Therefore, light-emitting elements containing phosphorescent compounds capable of converting energy of the triplet excited state into light emission have been actively developed in recent years (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The emission efficiency and the lifetime are important characteristics of such light-emitting elements. Note that the performance of a light-emitting element, such as emission efficiency or lifetime, is significantly affected by not only the performance of a light-emitting substance but also the performance of a host material for exciting the light-emitting substance or a carrier material for transporting a carrier. Therefore, compounds having a variety of molecular structures have been proposed in order to increase the emission efficiency and the lifetime of a light-emitting element (for example, Patent Document 2).